nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wrinkly Kong
Wrinkly Kong is a character found in the ''Donkey Kong'' series who is known to be Donkey Kong's grandmother and Cranky Kong's wife. She became deceased some time between Donkey Kong Country 3 and Donkey Kong 64, but despite that, Wrinkly still participates in sports games. Wrinkly mainly helps as an ally to the Kongs, giving them useful information. History ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/Donkey Kong Land 2'' Wrinkly first appeared in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as an ally to help out Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong on their journey to save Donkey Kong. She allows them to save their game in her place in the SNES version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and gives them useful tips that can either be free or it may may cost Banana Coins. Although this is not seen, Wrinkly acts as a teacher to the Kremlings and it is revealed to be a school for Kremlings. In the Game Boy Advance remake, Diddy and Dixie can have an option to fill in a Scrapbook with enemies, Kongs, items, etc. and Wrinkly refers it to Wrinkly's Task. Each time a page in the scrapbook is filled, Wrinkly will give Diddy and Dixie a DK Coin. In Donkey Kong Land 2, Wrinkly appears again in Kong Kollege with no additional changes, except that the Kongs can only save their game here. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!/Donkey Kong Land III'' Wrinkly reappears again in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! in her own location now called Wrinkly's Save Cave where she takes care of the Banana Birds and retired from being a teacher, due to Crocodile Isle being sunk in the ocean. She also saves Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong's game. She also can be seen exercising, playing Super Mario 64 on the Nintendo 64, or sleeping in the cave. In the Game Boy Advance remake, Wrinkly only takes care of Banana Birds that Dixie and Kiddy collect and her location was renamed to Wrinkly's Retreat. In Donkey Kong Land III, Wrinkly appears again having a similar role like in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! where she saves Dixie and Kiddy's game, but she no longer takes care of Banana Birds who don't appear in the game. Her place is also now renamed Wrinkly Refuge. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Wrinkly reappears in Donkey Kong 64 and inhabits Wrinkly Doors and this game reveals that Wrinkly passed out after the events of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Despite that, Wrinkly doesn't appear deceased in Donkey Kong Land III, a game after Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Wrinkly Doors are found in every area, except for Hideout Helm. If a Kong steps in front of a Wrinkly Door, Wrinkly will pop out and give the Kongs advice. ''DK: King of Swing'' In DK: King of Swing, Wrinkly appears as an assistant to Cranky Kong on giving Donkey Kong a tutorial at the beginning of the game. She teaches Donkey Kong on how to climb the peg boards and how to attack. Wrinkly is also an unlockable in the Jungle Jam mode of this game with the best jumping ability of all other players. However, she has very poor attack stats. She can be unlocked by collecting all of the Crystal Coconuts in each level. This game marks the first time where Wrinkly is a playable character. ''DK: Jungle Climber'' Wrinkly appears in the sequel to DK: King of Swing, DK: Jungle Climber who went on a vacation to Sun Sun Island along with the rest of the Kongs. Wrinkly is seen enjoying the scenery of Sun Sun Island. She is also seen carrying an umbrella to block the rays of the sun. This is the only time Wrinkly makes an appearance in the game. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' Wrinkly Kong makes her latest non-cameo appearance in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast as an unlockable character in the game and she is the only Kong in the game to not appear on the title screen. She can be unlocked by doing Candy's Challenge #26: Let Wrinkly Kong Win! and the player plays as Wrinkly and must win the race as the course's name states. Kopter is Wrinkly's rival in this game. Wrinkly has medium boost, speed and has high agility. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Wrinkly makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker and a trophy. es:Wrinkly Kong Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Donkey Kong Country 2 characters Category:Donkey Kong Country 3 characters Category:Donkey Kong 64 characters Category:Kongs Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits